Heavenly Host Club Elementary
by SamuraiGirl1029
Summary: The 'Sachiko Ever After' charm. If performed correctly, nothing occurs. If performed incorrectly, the participants will be sent to Heavenly Host Elementary, as punishment for angering Sachiko. (I am not copying WendyTheFangirl on Wattpad because we are the same person)


**I started another one...**

 **I know I should probably finish Butterfly Effect before I start another fanfiction, but this idea has been stuck in my head so much I have to get it down!**

 **I like making th _ings unnecessarily dark._**

 _ **DO NOT SUE ME! I AM WENDYTHEFANGIRL FROM WATTPAD!**_

* * *

The host club's activities have ended a while ago. It was Halloween, though, and the twins had something in mind.

The room was pitch dark. The rainy and gloomy weather darkened the night sky, and hit the windows of the building; a _tap, tap, tap,_ resonating through the building.

"It was a rainy evening after school, just like this one," Hikaru began, a single candle light illuminating his face.

"Running down the stairs, the kindly teacher lost her footing," Kaoru added. "She tumbled, and she fell..."

 _"And she died."_

To emphasize their point, the twins spoke the last part in perfect unison, staring intently at the rest of the host club.

Kyoya and Mori were unfazed by this. Hunny backed up a little, before smiling wide and inching closer. Haruhi could care less about what was going on. Tamaki felt a shiver go down his spine as the story continued.

"There was a school that was torn down after a string of tragic events."

"Heavenly Host Elementary... Such a horrible thing to happen..."

"The principal was completely devastated. He cared for the school as if it were his own child."

"But one thing led to another after the incident and ultimately, a decision was reached."

"The school was to be shut down."

"The principal was so stricken with grief over losing his precious child that on the day of it's closure-"

"-He climbed up to its roof and threw himself to his death. Or so the story goes..."

Tamaki let out a gasp and shrunk further into his chair, listening intently while biting onto his nails. He seemed to be the most frightened of the everyone.

"People thought Heavenly Host was cursed, you see. This was just the latest of many deaths to occur there. That's why is was torn down."

"However!"

Again, the twins spoke in perfect unison.

"They say the teacher who fell down the stairs still has no idea she's dead. Even to this very day."

"She doesn't even realize what school her spirit is in, and on rainy evenings like this, after the school day's come to an end..."

"...Some claim, if there are still students in the school after the final bell, she'll roam the darken hallways, believing them to be her own..."

The twins both looked at the clock on the wall, and said, again, in perfect unison, "In fact, it's almost time for her to make her rounds!"

"Just after seven o' clock, that's when she appears, always accompanied by a sudden blackout that leaves the entire building dark as night."

" _'knock knock'_ you'll hear from the blackness, followed by the sound of the classroom door ssslowly sssliding open."

"As her pale, white, face cuts through, the stillness of her soft voice always echoes the same question: 'Is anyone still here?'"

"And then...-"

Hikaru was suddenly cut off by the candle light going out, seemingly out of nowhere.

"AAAAAHHHH"

Tamaki's frightened and laughable scream of terror echoed through the club room.

"Man," Kaoru began.  
"I never knew the boss could hit those high notes so perfectly," Hikaru finished.

"Come on, guys." Haruhi turned to the twins and looked at them sternly in their eyes. "Telling a ghost story and having the ghost suddenly pop up right afterwards? Nice prank..."

The twins stared at each other, shrugged, and turned back to Haruhi before saying, "We didn't do it."

 _Knock knock_

Their banter was shortly interrupted, however, by a knocking coming from the club's door.

A hand reached out and ssslowly ssslid the door open, revealing her pale, white as snow, _lifeless_ face.

 _"Is anyone still here...?"_

The hosts, Tamaki especially, were terrified at this stranger - ghost - suddenly appearing right after the twin's story time.

They almost lost it, before the ghost began to giggle. Then she laughed.

Once the door was open all the way, the lights were turned back on. Standing at the doorway was none other than Renge Houshakuji.

"Gotcha!"

Renge, Hikaru, and Kaoru all pointed a thumbs up at each other.

"You're kidding me!" Hunny began. "That whole thing was staged!?"

"We found the ghost story somewhere on the internet," Hikaru started.

"And Renge thought it would be a good idea to scare you guys," Kaoru finished.

"Speaking of things on the internet..." Renge held out in her hands a piece of paper cut into the shape of a person, but it wasn't incredibly detailed. It was in the shape of some kind of stick figure.

Haruhi was more curious than anything. "What's that? Some kind of paper doll?"

Renge allowed a large smile to plaster over her face. "Exactly! It's called the Sachiko Ever After charm! I found it on the net!"

Hunny inched closer to the doll. "What does the charm to?"

Renge, once again, smiled widely. "I'll show you!"

 _'Oh boy...'_ Haruhi thought. _'This is gonna be my whole day, isn't it?'_

"Did someone say Sachiko?"

Tamaki visibly tensed at the voice.

"Nekozawa-senpai?"

Umehito Nekozawa was standing in the doorway of the club room.

"You know about the charm?"

"Know of it? There's not a person in the black magic club who doesn't know of it..."

"But you're the only one in the black magic club," the twins pointed out in unison.

"I've always wanted to try it out myself..."

"The more the merrier!"

Renge held the paper doll out in front of her. "Alright, everyone. Listen to what I have to say and do exactly as I tell you. It's important that we perform this charm correctly."

Nekozawa and the host club gathered around Renge as she held out the Sachiko paper doll.

"In your heads, you're going to chant 'Sachiko, we beg of you'..." Renge counted the individuals in the room. "Nine times! If you mess up, don't worry. Just make sure you say it exactly nine times."

Like Renge said, everyone in the room chanted nine times. Hunny was counting his chanting on his fingers.

"Okay, did everyone chant nine times?"

Every answer in the room was a definitive 'yes', so Renge continued with the instructions.

"Okay, now everyone grab onto a piece of this paper doll and grab hard. Dig your nails into it if you have to, and on the count of three, we'll pull."

Everyone in the room held out their hand and grabbed onto a piece of the paper doll.

"One... Two... Three!"

At that moment, everyone in the room pulled back their hands, and the paper doll ripped into 9 different pieces; one for each participant.

"Great!" Renge shouted. "Now keep those paper scraps close to you. Whatever you do, don't lose it!"

"So Renge," Hikaru began.  
"what are these pieces supposed to mean anyway?" Kaoru finished.

Renge let out a giggle.

"They're the ties that hold our friendship! As long as we keep these pieces, we'll be forever connected!"

Tamaki looked down at his doll scrap. "That... actually doesn't sound like black magic at all...:

Immediately after Tamaki said that, the ground began to shake.

"What the...?" Hikaru began.  
"An earthquake?" Kaoru added.

"Everyone!" Kyoya shouted. "Take cover!"

Just as he said that, the floor collapsed beneath everyone.

* * *

 **Ooooo~ cliff hanger!**

 **Well, not really if you've seen/played Corpse Party.**

 **Just a quick synopsis on what's to come:**

 **I will be following the main plot of Corpse Party, just with the characters replaced. Also, I added the character roles randomly, so some teams might seem a little weird.**

 **This story will also be available on my Wattpad: WendyTheFangirl**

 **(Btw if you thought this chapter was long just wait until you see the next one)**

* * *

Sneak peak:

The first thing Hikaru realized when he awoke was his pounding headache.

He groggily opened it eyes and sat up on the creaky, wooden floor.

Realization soon dawned on Hikaru. He wasn't in Ouran!

Another realization dawned on him. He wasn't with Kaoru.

He quickly bolted up and began to yell. "Kaoru! Hey, you out there!?"

During his frantic searching, he spotted something yellow on the other side of the room. It was Renge.

"Renge!" He jumped over the tiny desks blocking his way and began to frantically shake at her.

He felt relief wash over him as he saw her eyes slowly open.


End file.
